Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-2x-4y = -3$ $6x+12y = -1$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-2x-4y = -3$ $-4y = 2x-3$ $y = -\dfrac{1}{2}x + \dfrac{3}{4}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $6x+12y = -1$ $12y = -6x-1$ $y = -\dfrac{1}{2}x - \dfrac{1}{12}$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.